Una vez en la vida
by Noctelocusta650
Summary: Solo una vez en la vida podías enamorarte de esa manera, el lo sabia, entendía que sus sentimientos por ella eran únicos que se repetirían por eso estaba dispuesto a todo incluso ir en contra de su propia familia


**No leas esto... Solo es para que a una pobre alma inocente le sangren los ojos como si tuviera conjuntivitis...**

 **La verdad es que lo tenia desde hace mucho en mi PC y ahora que estoy depurando los archivos lo vi y me decidí a subirlo surgio a partir de mi aburrimiento y a un fan art de Kazui enamorado de Rukia... creo que lo planteo como una posibilidad. Quedo bien tetereche... y esta fuera de la linea del manga o del canon oficial porque segun esto Ichigo se caso después de que Rukia y Renji ya estuvieran casados... lo dejo solo como esa posibilidad ya despues vere si lo continuo o no...**

* * *

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO**

 **LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA**

Lo increíble de la vida era que nunca sabias que pasaría después, la idea de conocer nuevos lugares y personas era algo emocionante así como adquirir más y más conocimiento, enamorarte una y mil veces para conocer al amor de tu vida y finalmente sentar cabeza. Pero para un niño de 10 años la vida no era más que la escuela, sus padres y los pocos amigos que tenía, y claro… su mejor amiga que le llevaba varios años por no decir décadas, tenía una piel muy blanca unos ojos muy grandes de un color muy extraño y un cabello que contrastaba con el suyo, además era la capitana del 13º escuadrón del Gotei 13.

Kazui ahogo una risita cuando su amiga volvió a hacer a arrancar una hoja de uno de sus cuadernos era el noveno intento por dejar libre la imaginación.

-Es inútil, no tengo inspiración el día de hoy- dijo la joven de cabellos negros mirándolo con una sonrisa avergonzada- Lo siento pequeño pero hoy te fallé- ella le acarició los cabellos- ¿Me perdonas?- pidió con esa sonrisa que a él le encantaba.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo mientras se lanzaba a darle un abrazo, ella solo se rio y correspondió al contacto- Jamás podría enojarme contigo Tía Rukia- le dijo con voz dulce.

Ella se separó de él y analizo su rostro con cuidado, quitándole los rebeldes mechones de su frente, ese rostro tan parecido al de Ichigo pero a la vez diferente… ambos volvieron a concentrarse en los dibujos que hacían, Rukia intentaba explicarle el origen de la guerra contra Aizen y él la escuchaba atentamente. Estaban en la sala de la nueva familia Kurosaki, aunque sabía desde hace tiempo que él era un shinigami la verdad era que su padre nunca le hablaba de los tiempos en los que peleaba, su madre le decía que él era muy joven para saber de guerras.

Por eso le gustaba estar con la shinigami de cabello negro, ella solía contarle con detalle todo lo sucedido desde que había conocido a sus padres, hace ya varios años, él miraba atento como ella movía sus manos y simulaba las voces de las personas todo en ella era fascinante a sus ojos, era completamente diferente a su madre y a la vez tenía una belleza muy peculiar a sus ojos.

-Oh rayos…- dijo ella viendo la hora en el reloj de la pared.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque te detienes?- le pregunto con curiosidad viendo como ella se levantaba del suelo y se acomodaba el tirante de su vestido.

Ella le sonrió mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie- Tengo que irme- respondió y él rostro del niño se llenó de tristeza.

-¿Por qué?, estábamos llegando a la mejor parte… además mi mamá dijo que hoy prepararía curry y mi papá ya no debe tardar fue a ver a un paciente al hospital del Tío Ishida, además mis tías están de viaje no seremos tantos en la cena- si el pequeño hubiera sido más perspicaz hubiera visto la incomodidad en el rostro de la joven.

-Prometí que me ausentaría un par de horas… llevo aquí toda la tarde- el niño bajo la vista entendiendo que una persona como ella debería estar siempre ocupada.

Ambos se despidieron justo cuando Orihime llego de hacer las compras, ambas compartieron un saludo junto con un sencillo abrazo y aunque la pelinaranja le pidió que se quedara a cenar ella amablemente rechazo la invitación. La vio partir viendo como su cabello se agitaba con el viento y se froto los brazos al sentir el frío calarle la piel.

-¿Me ayudas a preparar la cena?- le pregunto su mamá y el asintió.

Había conocido a Rukia hace dos años… según entendía era la primera vez que ella iba al mundo humano después de mucho tiempo, la acompaño un shinigami de cabello rojo y muchos tatuajes que era el mejor amigo de la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué no vas poniendo la mesa?, tu papá no debe tardar en llegar- le pidió su progenitora el asintió y rápidamente se fue al comedor.

Después de ese primer encuentro con la pelinegra, Rukia fue la primera en hablarle de la Sociedad de Almas y de los shinigamis, le hablo sobre el Rey espiritual, la academia de shinigamis, la cámara de los 46, las artes demoniacas y los clanes nobles. Como un niño totalmente curioso no tardo en encontrar fascinante ese mundo aunque no lo conocía, para su buena suerte la pelinegra lo había visitado esporádicamente durante los dos últimos años, aunque siempre se iba antes de que su papá llegara.

Para cuando Ichigo llegó la cena estaba servida, Kazui estaba bañado y cambiado al igual que su esposa. La cena entre los tres transcurrió de forma habitual, su madre no dejaba de hablar sobre su día y su padre hacia básicamente lo mismo.

-¿Y?, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?- le pregunto Ichigo con una sonrisa mientras enfocaba sus ojos en su hijo.

-¡Bien! hoy tuve clases de matemáticas y educación física, todos me felicitaron por mi desempeño en las carreras- explicó alegremente.

-¿Oh de verdad? debes ser muy bueno- su padre parecía sorprendido y admirado y eso solo lo animó a seguir contando sus aventuras de ese día.

-Lo mejor es que saliendo del colegio la Tía Rukia estaba esperándome y me trajo a casa- le dijo con ojos soñadores.

Su padre lo volteó a ver y dejo la cuchara a medio camino- ¿Rukia estuvo aquí?- le preguntó y de reojo miro a Orihime.

-Kuchiki-san vino a verme antes, me pidió permiso para pasar tiempo con Kazui- murmuro.

-¡Fue genial!, hoy me conto el día que te conoció y cómo fue que la guerra con Aizen comenzó... pero se tuvo que ir, dijo que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y debía volver- su voz sonaba nostálgica, su madre que lo noto enseguida quiso cambiar el tema pero Ichigo se adelantó.

-Bueno… no es que no valla a volver, siempre viene a verte- sentencio con un tono ligeramente molesto que su hijo no notó.

Orihime retiro los platos y se quedó a lavar los platos así como la cocina, puso en orden toda la despensa incluso la verdura en el refrigerador para cuando termino ya había pasado una hora aun así no se sorprendió de ver a su esposo al pie de la escalera, con los brazos cruzados

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- si bien no estaba enojado su tono era serio.

Ella solo suspiro mientras se tallaba el rostro- Porque Kuchiki-san me lo pidió, ella cree que es mejor que solo vea a Kazui, tu sabes que está muy encariñada con él- se hizo un silencio hasta que el ojimiel descruzo los brazos.

-Los dos están muy encariñados el uno con el otro- dijo antes de subir de dos en dos las escaleras.

La pelinaranja solo suspiro con una ligera sonrisa… a veces pensaba que Ichigo estaba celoso. Pero sabía que su hijo solo admiraba a Rukia, a sus ojos ella era el modelo de un shinigami perfecto, ella subió las escaleras y vio la puerta del cuarto de su hijo cerrado, lo más probable es que él ya estuviera dormido entreabrió la puerta y lo vio dándole la espalda con una sonrisa cerró la puerta y fue a su propia habitación.

Kazui miraba a su ventana recordando que lo que la pelinegra le conto, sonrió con las mejillas infladas pidiéndole al Rey espiritual que le permitiera ver pronto a esa shinigami con ese último pensamiento se quedó dormido.

-O-

A pesar de todo paso algo de tiempo para que Rukia volviera a visitarlo, cuanto menos se dio cuenta ya había comenzado a nevar, miro por la ventana de la escuela y se entretuvo viendo los copos de nieve, la voz de su profesor lo saco de sus pensamientos y pidiendo disculpas volvió a su trabajo.

Estaba distraído y se debía principalmente a que la pelinegra no había vuelto, ese día su Tía Tatsuki había ido a visitar a su madre, por lo que Orihime le dijo que tendría que regresar solo a casa.

Llevaba una bufanda muy gruesa, chamarra, guantes, incluso unas orejeras se despidió de uno de sus amigos cuando faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a su casa se ajustó la mochila y solo camino tres metros hasta que un fuerte rugido hizo que se detuviera en seco, se giró a ver y ahí estaba un hollow, un enorme hollow…

Lo más sensato sería que corriera pues él no tenía idea de cómo pelear, pero el impacto de verlo fue tanto que se quedó quieto, la criatura no tardo en abalanzarse sobre él y el niño solo atino a cerrar los ojos esperando un golpe, una mordida o lo que fuese.

Esperando algo que nunca llego…

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que enfocaron sus ojos fue el número 13 y un haori blanco. Rukia que sintió el reiatsu del hollow muy cerca de Kazui llego justo a tiempo para cortar la garra que iba a golpear al niño alejándolo en el proceso.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto cuando giró su cabeza para verlo.

Él asintió con la boca ligeramente abierta y ella volvió a sonreírle antes de lanzarse hacia el hollow.

Era la primera vez que el la veía en su forma natural, también era la primera vez que la veía pelear, esa tarde como de costumbre la paso con ella y por la noche mientras cenaba con sus padres y Tatsuki no dejo de hablar de lo increíble que era su Tía Rukia.

Ese día un nuevo sentimiento nació en él, dejo de estar encariñado con ella para comenzar a admirarla…

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

Los años pasaron rápido para Kazui apenas entró a la secundaria el tiempo se le paso volando, por esos tiempos fue que comenzó a interesarse más en su lado shinigami y en los poderes que podría llegar a desarrollar sin embargo cuando le pidió a su padre que comenzara a entrenarlo en el uso de la espada obtuvo como respuesta un: no…

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto entre molesto e impresionado por la negativa de su padre.

-¿Por qué quieres pelear?- respondió serio sin quitar la vista del periódico.

Kazui solo lo miro serio, hacia unos días que estaba de vacaciones y el ocio comenzaba a apoderarse de él al no tener muchas cosas que hacer, la verdad era que no tenía una razón específica para querer aprender a pelear, resignado se sentó en el sofá esperando que las visitas llegaran pronto y que lo sacaran de ese horrible aburrimiento.

No paso mucho hasta que sus ruegos fueron escuchados y los amigos de sus padres llegaran, Tatsuki junto con Keigo y Mizuiro fueron los primeros en llegar como una costumbre por reunirse cada que vez que Sado peleara, Kazui platicaba con Mizuiro, Orihime con Tatsuki mientras que Ichigo intentaba calmar a Keigo que no paraba de preguntarle cuando llegaría Rukia, él estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a un sudoroso Renji.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito mientras barría con su mirada la sala y enfocaba una gran jarra de limonada, todos observaron cómo se dirigía con pasos torpes a la jarra y se la bebió toda de un jalón.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?- le grito el pelinaranja- ¿Qué no tienes modales?- pregunto molesto.

-No es mi culpa, el maldito mundo humano se está derritiendo y yo me estoy deshidratando- como un niño pequeño abrazo la jarra vacía intentando protegerse.

-No tendrías tanto calor si llevaras ropa más ligera- Ichigo señalo los pantalones de cuero que usaba junto con la chamarra de piel negra y frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué demonios estas usando eso?.

-Urahara me dijo que era lo último en moda masculina- explicó como si nada.

Ambos se pusieron a pelear y Orihime quiso intervenir pero la mirada de Tatsuki le dijo que sería inútil, Kazui solo observo con cierta gracia como su padre golpeaba y era golpeado.

-Par de idiotas…- todos se giraron a ver a la pelinegra que a pesar de lucir un vestido blanco de tirantes y llevar su cabello amarrado lucia malhumorada y acalorada, la prueba más evidente eran las pequeñas gotitas que escurrían de su cuello. Kazui la observo como si llevara mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

Era la primera vez que la veía con el cabello amarrado.

Rukia se acercó a Ichigo y le reclamo el que su casa estuviera muy lejos, luego le reclamó a Renji el dejarla sola en medio de una de las avenidas principales, ambos quisieron rebatir pero ella uso una de sus patadas dobles voladoras dejando a ambos noqueados, tomo un vaso con hielos y se dejó caer en medio de Kazui y Mizuirio

-¿Por qué hace tanto calor?- pregunto a la nada.

-Porque es verano- le respondió Kazui dándole una paleta de hielo que ella acepto gustosa- ¿No hay verano en la Sociedad de Almas?- pregunto con burla, sabiendo que la joven shinigami solo exageraba, ella lo fulmino con la mirada antes de sonreírle.

-Niñato odioso- murmuro con media sonrisa.

Luego de que Ichigo y Renji despertaran cuando la pelea de Chad iba por la mitad, Ishida llego en compañía de una jovencita de cabellos rubios que era su novia, la pareja no tardo en adaptarse al grupo que era entretenido por cervezas, bebidas frutales y botanas.

Rukia miro como Kazui resoplaba aburrido le pareció incluso que lucía frustrado- ¿Le pasa algo?- le pregunto a su amigo de cabellos naranjas en uno de los momentos de intermedio de la pelea.

El solo resoplo algo abrumado su hijo comenzaba a ser adolescente y él no sabía cómo lidiar con ello- Sigue con esas ideas de querer entrenar con la espada- respondió con media voz.

-¿Por qué no lo entrenas?- la pregunta captó toda su atención.

-Los enemigos estas derrotados, hay paz en todos los mundos no veo el motivo por el cual debería hacerlo- respondió sin querer dar más explicaciones, Rukia no quiso meterse en el verdadero porque solo se limitó a escucharlo.

Ambos platicaron mucho incluso entraron a la cocina para hablar tranquilos, entre otras cosas Ichigo le dijo que Yuzu había sido becada y que ahora vivía un Tokio junto con su compañera de piso y Karin que acepto una beca deportiva en fútbol.

-Como vuela el tiempo, me parece que fue ayer cuando conocí a Kazui- dijo la pelinegra tomando otra paleta de la mesa.

-Si… a veces me pregunto cómo sería si yo…- él no termino la frase haciendo que Rukia se girara hacia él- Olvídalo, la pelea debe de estar por comenzar vamos…- ánimo y ella asintió.

Para la hora de la cena solo quedaban Renji y Rukia que aceptaron quedarse un poco más solo porque el pelirrojo tenia demasiada hambre como para irse así, a la cabeza se sentó Ichigo a su izquierda Orihime y a su derecha Rukia, al lado de la pelinegra estaba Kazui que escuchaba atentamente la última misión que ella había tenido, ya no era un chiquillo que exigía una historia diferente cada día, ahora cada que Rukia hablaba escuchaba atentamente como si sus palabras fueran la verdad universal.

-¿Harán un pacto con Harribel?- pregunto curioso Kazui ante las palabras de la morena, él sabía quién eran los espadas sobrevivientes así como sus nombres y habilidades.

-Sí… el Capitán Comandante cree que es bueno que sigamos manteniendo la paz con ellos, no podemos evitar que los hollows vengan al mundo humano o se infiltren en la Sociedad de Almas pero así evitaremos otra guerra- explicó seria cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Lo dices por Grimmjow?- cuestionó burlón Ichigo y ella rodo los ojos.

-Lo digo por cualquier idiota que piense en volver a iniciar una guerra- sentencio con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno ya… no hablemos más de guerra ni de misiones ¿está bien?- dijo Orihime mientras levantaba los platos y se dirigía a la cocina. En un intento por quitar de la mente de su hijo los deseos de aprender a pelear.

Kazui rodo los ojos y suspiro pesado, el pelirrojo que ya había devorado el tercer plato de estofado le presto más atención al adolescente- Eh Ichigo ¿cuándo piensas entrenar a Kazui?, ya va siendo hora de que sepa el nombre de su zanpakuto- su comentario logro que los tres lo vieran.

-No voy a entrenarlo- respondió serio el mayor de los pelinaranjas.

-¿Por qué?, ¿te da miedo que él sea mejor que tú?- lo pico Renji en un tono burlón.

-No, es solo que tengo demasiado trabajo como para hacer ese tipo de cosas- rebatió Ichigo molesto.

-Tu nunca tienes tiempo…- murmuro su hijo.

Rukia vio el peligro al darse cuenta que Ichigo había escuchado al menor, y que Renji preparaba otro comentario tonto así que hablo- ¿Por qué no dejas que yo lo entrene?- esta vez todos se giraron a mirarla con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Orihime con un enorme refractario de postre.

-¿De verdad lo harías Tía Rukia?- pregunto sorprendido Kazui…. ¡una capitana del Gotei 13 iba a entrenarlo!

-No digas tonterías Rukia, tu no vas a entrenar a nadie- le rebatió serio el pelinaranja.

-¿Por qué no? tu no quieres hacerlo y él quiere entrenar, yo tengo tiempo ahora que los nuevos llegaron al escuadrón- se encogió de hombros y miro con una sonrisa al menor- Quien sabe, puede que quizás Kazui se convierta en mi teniente- Kazui solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien ya está decidido!- dijo alegre el pelirrojo que era ajeno a que su amigo estaba a punto de entrar en erupción, justo como un volcán- Yo también te ayudare… claro siempre que tenga tiempo libre.- de inmediato Kazui y Renji empezaron a hablar sobre todo lo que necesitaría para ir al Seretei.

Orihime dirigió su mirada su esposo pero él estaba compartiendo una mirada con Rukia, Ichigo la miro serio varios minutos y la pelinegra trataba de decirle que todo estaría bien desvió la mirada cuando la emocionada voz de Kazui la llamara haciendo que Ichigo frunciera al ceño al verse sin la atención de la morena.

Pese a todas las negativas de sus padres Kazui tomo una decisión, y ante la idea de verse entrenado por aquella persona que el más admiraba no hacía más que ponerlo eufórico.

-O-

La siguiente semana el pelinaranja llego al 13º escuadran en compañía de su padre, aunque no entendía muy bien porque él había ido, Kazui estaba emocionado por comenzar su entrenamiento.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde los nuevos realizaban una serie de peleas en pareja.

-¿Dónde está la Tía Rukia?- pregunto el menor viendo en todas direcciones.

-Enana psicópata- murmuró su padre, él se giró a verlo y luego miro en la dirección en la que su padre estaba viendo.

Ahí peleando contra un sujeto de cabellos claros estaba la pelinegra, llevaba el cabello atado y la parte de arriba de su traje estaba abajo dejando ver su torso cubierto por vendas, vendas muy ajustadas, ambos podían ver a la perfección su nuca y los delicados hombros ser bañados por la luz del sol, cuando ella reparo en su presencia guardo su espada y camino hasta ellos.

Quizás fuera porque él estaba nervioso por la situación pero Kazui tuvo que tragar pesado cuando tuvo de cerca a la pelinegra.

Ella y su padre compartieron su típico saludo y palabras que él no alcanzo a entender pero cuando la mirada de la chica se posó sobre el adolescente, este sintió su corazón latir acelerado.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó y el solo asintió- Esta bien vamos a ir al Rukongai, cerca del distrito 64- les dijo a ambos varones.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron al unísono mientras seguían a la joven.

-Porque ellos- señalo con la mirada a los nuevos reclutas- Saben el nombre de sus zanpakutos y tienen un nivel alto en el uso de kido, lo primero que tengo que enseñarte es el nombre de tu espada y que aprendas a defenderte de un hollow- le dijo burlona.

Kazui se sonrojo y giro la vista- Yo tenía 10 años- rebatió con los puños apretados.

-No cambias…- dijo con media carcajada la pelinegra al ver que el muchacho estaba a su lado.

Ichigo que se había quedado atrás observándolos frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien la plática que ellos tenían.

 _Dos horas más tarde…_

El sol brillaba con la intensidad suficiente como para preferir quedarse en casa o en la 12º división que tenía aire acondicionado, el viento movía las ropas de los tres así como el negro cabello largo de la shinigami.

Con la respiración entrecortada Kazui se puso de pie ante la vivaz mirada violeta- Vamos, no me digas que es todo lo que tienes…- levantó una vez más su espada y el chico bloqueo el ataque con éxito pero notoriamente cansado, Rukia uso su mano libre para ejercer más peso en el mango de la espada lanzando lejos al pelinaranja.

De reojo miro a Ichigo y observó como el repetía la secuencia de ataques hacia Kazui, la idea era que el aprendiera a bloquear ataques, después aprendería a devolverlos para de esa manera poder tener un mejor acceso a su mundo interno... el kido era harina de otro costal lo primero era la zanpakuto.

Estuvieron una hora y media con esa secuencia de ataques sin embargo al final de la tarde solo Rukia y Kazui siguieron entrenando, pues Ichigo alegó que se encontraba cansado.

-¿Quién te enseño estas cosas?- pregunto el menor una vez que ambos caminaban donde su padre los esperaba, ella se giró a verlo- Es decir, los ataques y todo lo demás… una vez me dijiste que no te graduaste de la academia- soltó el comentario sin pensar pero ella no se molestó solo lo observó con esos enormes ojos antes de mirar al frente.

-Kaien Shiba- respondió, él abrió los ojos- Era el antiguo teniente del escuadrón y mi mentor- su tono orgulloso lo hizo sonreír a él también.

Ichigo le dijo que regresarían mañana, mientras la morena se acomodaba el traje y soltaba su cabello.

-Tendrá que ser mas tarde, en la mañana tengo una reunión de capitanes- dijo y el mayor se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo también tengo trabajo, no puede ser mañana… además…

-Yo puedo venir solo- dijo el muchacho interrumpiendo a su padre, Ichigo lo miro penetrantemente- Solo tengo que ir con Urahara para que abra la senkaimon ¿no?, digo si no hay problema- su tono nervioso hizo sonreír a Rukia.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo de buen humor- ¿Se quedan a cenar?- preguntó.

-No- rebatió Ichigo, puede que solo estuviera loco o que el calor le haya fundido un poco el cerebro, pero no quería que su hijo y su amiga pasaran tanto tiempo solos, su tono serio hizo que Rukia lo mirara con una ceja alzada- Es decir, Orihime nos espera y hemos estado más de medio día fuera- explicó y ella solo asintió.

-Supongo entonces que nos veremos mañana- dijo el chico algo desanimado pero la promesa de ver mañana a la pelinegra hizo que todo valiera la pena.

-O-

El verano de Kazui resulto ser más entretenido de lo que pensaba, algunas veces su padre lo acompaño pero casi siempre iba solo a la 13º división, ahora se sabía el camino de memoria, saludaba a los pocos oficiales que conocía y se pasaba la tarde entrenando con Rukia, en pocos días aprendió lo suficiente para poder pelear con la pelinegra más de 20 minutos.

-De verdad vas a ser todo un prodigio- le dijo una vez que ambos se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Tu lo crees? es decir aun no puedo seguirte el ritmo- ella bostezo e hizo un gesto con su mano.

-Irrelevante, a la mayoría le toma poco más de 2 meses aprender el nombre de sus espadas- se quedó pensativa unos segundos, segundos que aprovechó el adolescente para detallar su perfil, su piel blanca y sus labios rozados- Te toma más tiempo controlar el bankai en un nivel decente- su voz lo saco de su escrutinio y se giró totalmente sonrojado, ella se puso de pie- ¡Bien! fue todo por hoy- él la observo mientras ella se giraba a verlo- ¿Quieres ir a comer? tu mamá me matará si sabe que te exijo demasiado- él se puso de pie- Al menos algo bueno sacaste de tus vacaciones- dijo burlona.

-¿Si? unos buenos moretones y unos cuantos golpes- su voz denotaba el buen humor que tenía mientras ambos caminaban lejos de ese improvisado campo de entrenamiento.

-Bueno si… pero también tienes mejor condición- su voz no tenía ningún rastro de burla por lo que el joven supo que ella hablaba en serio.

Después de una comida en el comedor del 13º escuadrón, se reunieron con Renji que no dudo en poner práctica las enseñanzas de su amiga en el dojo del 6º escuadrón, Kazui tuvo otros moretones que añadirle a la lista de golpes sin embargo también fue capaz de darle buena pelea al pelirrojo, llego a su mundo un poco más tarde de lo previsto recibiendo una reprimenda de parte de Orihime.

-En cualquier caso no debes llegar tan tarde, si dices que llegaras a una hora a esa hora debes llegar ¿está bien?- pregunto mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

Kazui comparo el tacto con el de Rukia, sintiendo el de la pelinegra más cálido- Esta bien mamá, lo siento- el sonrió y su madre negó antes de decirle que fuera a bañarse.

Mientras se miraba al espejo, y contaba los nuevos moretones, se dio cuenta que en verdad su cuerpo estaba sintiendo todo el ejercicio, sus pectorales y abdomen comenzaban a marcarse al igual que sus bíceps y estaba unos centímetros más alto, se quedó mirando a la nada un segundo cuando su mente lo traicionó al volver a pensar en la shingami.

-Mi maestra…- susurro, sintiendo algo muy cálido en el pecho, sonrió tímido al darse cuenta que ella se había convertido en eso, en su maestra. Con las energías renovadas se dio un baño y bajo a cenar una vez que su padre llego.

Algo que le extrañaba era la curiosidad de su padre por sus viajes a la sociedad de almas, no era hacia su entrenamiento, era más bien a lo que Rukia le enseñaba, en ese entonces no notó el gran interés que su padre le mostraba a la pelinegra.

La última semana antes de entrar a la preparatoria consiguió algo que no esperaba, no se dio cuenta de su valor hasta que su maestra se lo dijo con seriedad.

" _Las zanpakutos son un reflejo de nuestra alma, es parte de nosotros es una entidad diferente y a la vez es una sola… atesóralo por siempre"._

Bakusaiga… era el nombre de su zanpakuto…

Cuando levantó la mirada y vio el orgullo reflejado en aquellos orbes, que ahora sabían eran violetas, se sintió dichoso y por un momento totalmente realizado.

Porque si bien solo tenía 15 años, no había cosa mejor que saber que la mujer frente suyo estaba orgullosa de él.

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

Entrar a la preparatoria le supuso un cambio muy grande, el más significativo fue el enorme estirón que dio, pues ahora casi llegaba al 1.80, su cabello naranja así como su piel bronceada llamaban la atención, así como su buen físico pues seguía entrenando con Rukia, su zanpakuto resulto ser bastante terca y pronto encontró un motivo para seguir entrenando.

Ahora ya estaba en su segundo año de preparatoria tenía claro que ser un shinigami implicaba más cosas que peleas, el querer proteger la vida y a quienes no tienen oportunidad de protegerse esas eran las enseñanzas que le había dado su maestra aquellas que siempre atesoraría.

-¡Kurosaki!- la voz gruesa hizo que despegara la vista de la ventana y la enfocara en su maestro que tenía una expresión demoniaca en el rostro- Si ya termino de soñar ¿quisiera ser tan amable de explicar el tema?.

Kazui se quedó en blanco y trago saliva al verse expuesto _"¿Cómo puede ser posible que me pierda de esta manera?"_ se preguntó.

El profesor solo sonrió y muy amablemente le pidió que abandonara el aula, el pelinaranja solo bufo y salió ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

-Solo a mí se me ocurre no prestar atención con ese sujeto- murmuro con medio tono mientras salía de los pasillos en dirección a la salida, miro al cielo y pensó que si llegaba a su casa tendría muchas explicaciones que dar.

Y la idea no le agrado ni un poco. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba afuera de la tienda de Urahara y para cuando reaccionó ya estaba afuera de la 13º división.

-O-

La capitana Kuchiki revisaba los papeles frente a ella con expresión serena, aunque aún no tenía un teniente se las había arreglado bastante bien los últimos años, giro la vista cuando tocaron la puerta y murmuró un adelante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven que con una sonrisa que la miró fijamente.

Rukia solo suspiró mientras se echaba hacia atrás- ¿Otra vez faltaste a clases?- preguntó mientras con la mirada lo invitaba a sentarse.

-No… ahora solo me sacaron de clases- explicó con un ligero tono avergonzado- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- el señaló con la mirada el papeleo, ella solo negó con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

-Tu no cambias…- dijo a sabiendas de que él siempre iba a verla cada vez que "lo sacaban de clases".

Sus escapadas eran algo que solo la pelinegra sabia, en el último año le había hecho tantas visitas, cuatro por semanas, que la gente alrededor de la pelinegra comenzó a ver normal la presencia de Kazui al lado de Rukia, a base de sobornos había conseguido que Renji no comentara nada a sus padres.

Rukia tampoco comentaba nada al respecto, ella no entendía la magnitud que podría tener que él faltara tanto y Kazui no lo mejoraba diciendo "son temas muy fáciles".

Como ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de quedarse encerrado y una vez que el papeleo estuvo terminado, ninguno tuvo mejor idea que ir a entrenar como siempre. Llevaban alrededor de 30 minutos y los choques de las espadas solo sacaban destellos que se asemejaban a estrellas, cuando Kazui logró esquivar casi de milagro un shakkaho fue lo que lo pensó.

Rukia miro como al joven levantar la espada y moverla de manera que parecía una media luna, sonrió con arrogancia.

-Aniquila…. Bakusaiga- la parte posterior de la katana tenía un diseño rúnico a lo largo y el mango en color beige, sus poderes eran impresionantes pues era capaz de destruir cualquier cosa orgánica con un efecto parecido a una tormenta eléctrica.

-¡Jo! así que el pequeño Kazui quiere pelear enserio…- murmuró la pelinegra y frunció el ceño cuando se preparó para liberar su shikai- Baila… Sode no Shirayuki- el joven trago pesado cuando ella se lanzó a la pelea, había visto su shikai infinidad de veces y siempre pensaba que era el más hermoso y fuerte de todos, ni hablar de su bankai.

La pelea duro más de una hora cuando un cansado Kazui termino con las piernas congeladas, ella lo felicito y lo invito a comer en la división cosa que nadie en el escuadrón veía raro pues por una u otra razón el pelinaranja siempre estaba junto a la shinigami de ojos violetas, no fue hasta cierto día que acompaño a Rukia a la 10º división que sus sentimientos por ella fueron cuestionados.

Había estado observándola mientras ella hablaba con el Capitán Hitsugaya, detallaba profundamente su rostro, encontrándolo hermoso al igual que su cabello que hacia un precioso contraste con su cremosa piel, por un momento deseo que fuera verano para poder ver sus delicados hombros y sus preciosas clavículas otra vez.

-Si sigues viéndola de esa manera te acusaran de pervertido- le susurraron muy cerca del oído provocando que él saltara, se giró y se topó con unos burlones ojos azules.

-Teniente Matsumoto…- hizo una pequeña reverencia que hizo que la rubia se carcajeara un poco.

-Esos modales sin duda son de Inoue-san…- dijo con media voz mientras se recargaba en el barandal donde él había estado observando a la pelinegra, el hizo lo mismo- Kazui-kun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

El pelinaranja la vio de reojo y frunció el ceño- Claro…- respondió inseguro ella se giró a verlo con sus vivos ojos azules.

\- ¿Te gusta Rukia?- la pregunta lo hizo enrojecer hasta hacer un contraste extraño con su cabello.

-Q-que dices… ¡n-no! no ella… ella no me gusta es mi Tía Rukia, no puede gustarme- explicó atropelladamente mientras la teniente solo se encogía de hombros y bajaba la vista para después alzarla un segundo después.

-No tendría nada de malo que ella te gustara- contesto haciendo que los ojos naranjas se dilataran.

-¿Qué?.

-Es cierto, ella es una mujer. Una mujer soltera, preciosa, inteligente, fuerte y capaz de llevar ella sola una división- explicó mientras el joven mentalmente concordaba con todas esas cualidades, ella se paró correctamente y le dio una palmadita en el pecho- Por otro lado tu eres un joven agradable que está poniéndose muy guapo, yo no veo el problema en que te guste- agitando su cabello se fue de ese lugar dejando a Kazui con sentimientos encontrados, se giró y vio como Rukia hacia una pequeña reverencia antes de caminar hacia él.

-¿Todo en orden?- pregunto al verlo con el ceño fruncido.

Él asintió con media sonrisa- Todo en orden- ambos salieron de la 10º división pero el pelinaranja no pudo evitar volver a detallar todo su semblante con tranquilidad.

Esa noche mientras sus padres lo interrogaban sobre la escuela y él inventaba una excusa lo bastante creíble fue que no pudo con la curiosidad.

-Papá ¿por qué la Tía Rukia nunca se casó?- la pregunta hizo que su padre se atragantara con un trozo de carne y Orihime tuvo que darle varias palmaditas.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- pregunto tosiendo y viéndolo seriamente.

Kazui solo se encogió de hombros, lo cierto es que le parecía raro que una mujer como ella, con tantas cualidades, estuviera sola cuando había visto a la perfección como recibía halagos de parte del género masculino- Solo preguntaba…- vio a su padre fruncir el ceño aún más y a su madre encogerse de hombros mientras giraba la vista a otro lado.

-Quien sabe… quizá solo no encuentra a alguien con sus expectativas- su tono seco lo extraño sin embargo no pregunto más, termino su cena y se fue a su habitación.

Ahí en las penumbras era cuando aceptaba lo mucho que lo atraía Rukia, no de una manera maternal como hace años, la había admirado tanto tiempo que fue imposible que él no viera las múltiples cualidades de la shinigami y llegase a preguntarse.

¿Por qué estaba sola cuando ella era una mujer simplemente hermosa?.

Negó con la cabeza y pasó los brazos atrás de cabeza, permitiendo que sus marcados abdominales se vieran aún más impresionantes, así como sus largas piernas al portar únicamente un corto bóxer, se quedó dormido al cabo de unos segundos pensando en los enormes orbes violetas que tanto le encantaba ver.

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

 **.**

 **O**

Tras pasar un año el simple sentimiento de atracción se intensifico tanto que llegó a faltar semanas enteras solo para ir a ver a Rukia, los siguientes meses cuando comenzó su último año de preparatoria acepto con total conciencia lo mucho que le gustaba la shinigami tanto que rechazó constantes invitaciones de sus compañeras por ir con ella.

Pensó que solo se trataba de su primer amor de secundaria o algo por el estilo sin embargo todo eso quedó descartado cuando en una de sus muchas visitas no la encontró en su oficina.

-Es su día libre muchacho, ve a buscarla a la mansión Kuchiki, no deberías tener problema en entrar- le había dicho Sentaro.

Con algo de precaución se dirigió a la casa de los Kuchiki, en donde para su sorpresa no tuvo ningún problema en dirigirse a donde la pequeña shinigami realizaba sus ejercicios de caligrafía.

Ella usaba un kimono lila muy claro y llevaba su cabello recogido en un improvisado moño, parecía concentrada y él quedo hipnotizado por la delicada figura frente suyo no había nada en ella que no fuera hermoso, la manera en como peleaba, como hablaba, como fruncía el ceño cuando se enojaba y adoraba como se mordía el labio inferior cuando se concentraba demasiado… su piel que parecía nunca haber sido tocada por el sol, lucia perfecta y tenía la apariencia más suave que hubiera visto.

Rukia se giró a verlo y le sonrió mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

-¡Estas tan alto!- le dijo entusiasmada una vez que el joven dejo su zanpakuto en una esquina.

-Solo un poco...- respondió mientras detallaba los suaves mechones que caían en su delicada nuca, trago duro cuando noto que el kimono le quedaba grande y él era capaz de ver la unión de su cuello y hombro- Si gustas puedo venir después… Sentaro-san me dijo que era tu día libre- ella se sentó enfrente suyo con una delicadeza que nunca había visto en ella.

-No digas tonterías, mandare a que nos traigan algo de tomar- lo miro seria unos segundos para luego sonreírle- Aunque sería mejor algo de comer, de seguro no has comido nada- él le sonrió avergonzado en respuesta.

La tarde paso en calma hablaron mucho sobre lo que el joven haría una vez que terminara la preparatoria, aunque Rukia jamás había tocado el tema ella sabía los enormes deseos de Kazui por quedarse de manera permanente en la Sociedad de Almas, en algún punto ambos terminaron sentados muy cerca uno al lado del otro.

Ella trataba de enseñarle algo de caligrafía y comentaba lo mucho que se esforzaba por hacer las cosas perfectas… él no podía dejar de pensar en querer abrazarla contra su cuerpo.

" _Quiero tocarla… realmente quiero tocarla"…_

El pensamiento se instaló en su mente y le sorprendió por completo pues nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar cerca de alguien… específicamente una mujer.

Ese día cuando ella lo despidió en la senkaimon con una de sus brillantes sonrisas el joven conoció lo que era la tensión sexual, pues a partir de ese momento cada vez que se acercaba a la pelinegra no sentía otra cosa que no fuera el deseo de recorrer su cuerpo a detalle.

-O-

El silencio invadía la casa de la familia Kurosaki, sus padres se habían ido a dormir hace mucho y él no podía dormir, su mente se llenaba de imágenes que no debía de estar pensando.

Rukia… Rukia con el torso descubierto dejando a la vista su vendaje apretado, Rukia en kimono siendo la perfecta princesa de su clan, Rukia pateándole el trasero por no hacer las cosas bien, Rukia mostrándole su bankai, Rukia con sus vestidos ligeros mostrándole esas piernas totalmente torneadas y perfectas…

Rukia sin nada que le impidiera ver esa cremosa y hermosa piel… ahogó un gemido cuando a su mente llegó la imagen de cómo serían sus preciosos pechos, debían ser de un tamaño justo, lo suficiente para palparlos con su mano abierta, aunque eran solo imágenes creadas por su mente eran lo suficientemente reales para lograr que una ola de calor lo invadiera.

Con un manotazo quito las mantas de su cuerpo, mostrando un cuerpo masculino totalmente ejercitado con un físico no tan marcado pero lo suficiente para llamar la atención, el pantalón holgado de color azul término en el suelo dejando al joven únicamente con sus boxers.

-Joder…- susurró para sí mismo una vez que su mano viajo a su entrepierna, estaba tan excitado que el mero roce de la ropa le dolía y aun así no tardo mucho para que su mano tomara su miembro por completo, jadeo con la boca abierta y no contuvo los gemidos que salían de esta cuando inicio un movimiento suave y despacio, arriba y abajo, entreteniéndose con la punta.

Era en esos momentos de debilidad que se permitía imaginársela a ella, no a la shinigami que lo entrenó por varios años sino a la mujer que poseía demasiadas cualidades para volverla perfecta, incrementó el ritmo de sus movimientos cuando imaginó como sería el recorrer esas piernas tan largas, lo suaves y tersas que debían ser al igual que su plano vientre y su cuello perfecto, el besar esos lindos labios rozados, imaginar sus delicadas manos detrás de su cabeza acariciándole el cabello y recorriéndolo por completo, gruñó cuando pensó en ella tocándolo de manera íntima justo como él lo estaba haciendo. Lo avergonzaba de gran manera el hacer eso pensando en su "Tía Rukia" por eso había evitado verla en los últimos meses pero el deseo a veces lo carcomía por dentro y terminaba siempre de esa manera.

Kazui imaginó como debería ser besar a Rukia.

Se relamió los labios carnosos y con un par de movimientos más agresivos llego a su preciado orgasmo, jadeando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un baño de agua fría giró la vista viendo la hora y ahogo una maldición al ver que debía levantarse en menos de 3 horas y que debía hacerlo a esa hora para lavar las sábanas que tenían la prueba de su liberación.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro y cabello y se puso de pie solo para quedarse paralizado al pie de su cama. Ahí estaba su Rukia sonriéndole dulcemente mientras llevaba uno de esos vestidos cortos que Urahara siempre le daba, se sintió patético al darse cuenta que solo era su imaginación y agarrando una toalla fue al baño.

-O-

Había pasado una semana y media desde la última vez que se masturbo, las últimas noches no le había apetecido hacerlo sencillamente porque comenzaba a extrañar demasiado a la pelinegra, sus bromas, consejos, su risa, entrenar con ella pero aun así no se sentía capaz de estar con ella, no sabía cómo comportarse cerca de la shinigami y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo torturándose a sí mismo sobre ir a la puta senkaimon y perderse en esas enormes orbes violetas. Como si de un mal karma se tratara su padre le dijo que ese día sus amigos vendrían una vez más a la casa, él quiso excusarse diciendo que debía prepararse para el examen de admisión a la universidad pero Orihime le dijo que quería presumir "lo guapo que se había puesto su hijo".

Resignado el joven caminaba como un sentenciado a muerte de camino a su casa, fue capaz de sentir el reiatsu de Renji y el de Rukia a varias cuadras y suspiró pesado tratando de pensar el cómo soportaría la enorme tensión sexual que había entre ellos.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa fue recibido por una mortal patada que lo saco de casa y lo dejo adolorido.

-¡Idiota!, ¿qué te crees?- al alzar la vista se topó con la dueña de sus pensamientos y sus más bajos instintos, llevaba un vestido azul straple muy corto para ser decente y unas sandalias negras.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me aburro sin tus visitas?- le susurró cerca del oído cuando lo ayudo a levantarse- Ya no hay nadie con quien entrenar como se debe- ella le sonrió ladina y él solo la observo mientras peleaba con su padre por haberlo golpeado.

Se sintió increíblemente feliz de verla nuevamente y de hablar con ella para su sorpresa no fue una tarde tan incómoda como él había pensado, la tarde transcurrió en tranquilidad y él fue capaz de hablar con su Tía Rukia como siempre, como antes de que descubriera que le atraía de muchas maneras. Sentía su corazón diferente… como si la parte que le hacía falta estuviera completa, era algo cálido lo sentía expandirse por todo su ser.

Paz, tranquilidad, afecto, calidez….

La sensación de estar en el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta.

De haber sabido que experimentaría todo eso se habría dejado de torturar esos meses de soledad y habría ido a verla a ella… solo a ella.

Mientras ella hablaba con su madre fue que se dio cuenta, la verdad llego a él como un rayo de luz, lejos de la atracción sexual y de la mucha admiración que sentía hacia su persona, él… la voz de Rukia llamándolo lo saco de sus pensamientos, la pelinegra le sonrió grandemente y lo invito a acercarse a la plática de los adultos.

La manera en la que ella se movía, como se reía, todo en ella le parecía hermoso y perfecto, no había una sola cualidad de ella, ya sea física o mental que no lo atrajera y cuando ella alardeó de que había tenido un estudiante ejemplar lo entendió todo...

-¡Tienes que ir a verme más seguido!, ahora tengo nuevos reclutas y Sentaro no sabe lo que es disciplina- le dijo mientras enfocaba sus ojos en los naranjas- Al menos antes de que entres a la universidad ¿si?

-Está bien, prometo ir mañana- contesto él con un tono amable y una enorme sonrisa.

Ella asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa así como una suave caricia a su llamativa cabellera.

" _Estoy jodido"…_ pensó mientras Rukia pasaba sus cabellos atrás de su oreja…. él indudablemente se había enamorado de ella.

 **Si no moriste dimelo... igual si moriste...**

 **Gracias**


End file.
